The Outsider
The Outsider is a mysterious supernatural being said to be part-devil, part-angel, neither good nor evil. He appears to people of interest as a plain-looking young man with short brown hair and black eyes, wearing a brown coat, blue pants and black boots. Though many people worship him, such is considered heresy by the Abbey of the Everyman and punishable by extreme measures, up to and including death. Created to be the Void's representational figure,[[:File:Dishonored mythos02.png|Developer Commentary - Dishonored Mythos, part 2]] he appears to be the source of all magic in the world of Dishonored, and his shrines can be found across the Isles. Biography Born a human outcastDeveloper Commentary - The Outsider, part 1 over 4,000 years before the events of Dishonored, with no known familyDeveloper Commentary - The Outsider has no 'known' family, at 15 years old the "powerless and abused"Developer Commentary - The Outsider orphan was unwillinglyDeveloper Commentary - The Outsider was forced into the ritual unwillingly subjected to a ritual by an occult group in which "he was bathed and dressed, and his hands were adorned with rings."Developer Commentary - The Outsider's rings He was thought to show all signs in him to become one with the Void, notably his age and bits of prophecy (the celestial movements and events like the mass dying of fish).Developer Commentary - The Outsider chosen by an occult group While roped to a ceremonial table, which he attempted to escape from in vain, a knife pierced his throat and he then "merged in part with the Void".Developer Commentary - The Outsider, part 2Developer Commentary - Religion, part 3 Upon attaining godhood, he became a "being of insatiable curiosity about what people do when given power over others", spurring him to appear to those he finds "interesting".[[Outsider Shrines/Speeches#The Royal Physician|''"...if he really wants to meet me, he could start by being a bit more interesting."]] The Outsider can make contact with these individuals both through dreams and in the physical world at his shrines. Those known to have been in direct contact with the Outsider include Corvo Attano, Piero Joplin, Granny Rags, Daud, Delilah Copperspoon, the "Lonely Rat Boy", and possibly Emily Kaldwin (player-determined). The Outsider remains neutral in regard to events that transpire in the mortal world. He does not place conditions on those he gifts with supernatural abilities, and does not factor hierarchy or effort into their selection; Corvo, for instance, is granted the Outsider's Mark without seeking it, while Anton Sokolov is never given an audience despite numerous summoning rituals and sacrifices. Individuals marked by the Outsider can kill each other if they so choose. This does not change the Outsider's disposition toward them. While the Outsider behaves in a largely neutral manner, he displays subtle degrees of hostility in ''The Knife of Dunwall and Dishonored 2: in the former reminding Daud of his guilt in the murder of the Empress and approaching demise, while in the latter openly revealing his dislike of Delilah becoming a part of him. The Outsider is a unique being and will at some point be destroyed in a catastrophic event. ''Dishonored'' The Outsider first meets Corvo in the Void as he gives him the Outsider's Mark. Throughout the events of Dishonored, the Outsider will observe Corvo and his actions, often appearing to him with monologues towards his actions and their effect on the world. In the end, he will narrate the events of the world based on the level of chaos the player has created throughout the game. ''The Knife of Dunwall'' and The Brigmore Witches Upon regaining interest in Daud, the Outsider reappears to the assassin, warning him of his inescapable conclusion, but revealing that the terms of his fate can be altered. He gives Daud the name "Delilah", which Daud discovers is the name of a witch planning to possess Emily and become Empress herself. At the end, the Outsider will remind Daud of all his actions, with Daud thereafter facing Corvo in the mission The Flooded District. ''Dishonored 2'' In Dishonored 2, he appears to either Corvo or Emily as they are asleep aboard the Dreadful Wale. Throughout the game, he will watch and discuss the current affairs of the world, intervening on occasion to assist the protagonist. As in the first game, he will narrate the events that have unfolded in accordance with the level of chaos the player has created. Personality Harvey Smith also notes that "some of Outsider's lines are sarcastic," but his tone can go unnoticed. The Outsider is also revealed to have "human emotion, but inhuman perception," making him "almost alien," or as Harvey Smith interprets him, possessing "two parts - human faculty and something primal and chthonic". Smith has also stated that, as a result of being powerless and abused as a boy, the Outsider is bitter about those with power acting abusivelyDeveloper Commentary - Harvey Smith on the Outsider's bitterness – proof of the human emotion he is said to possess. Trivia *The Outsider is voiced by Billy Lush in Dishonored and Robin Lord Taylor in Dishonored 2.Game Informer - Dishonored 2 Taps Vocal Talent From Game Of Thrones, Daredevil, And The Wire *The Outsider is closely associated with whales. **A book titled Spirit of the Deep equates the Outsider with "a leviathan". **Both runes and bone charms, which channel supernatural powers, are made from whale bone. **During the final confrontation with Granny Rags, she shouts, "Bones of the great leviathan! Protect me!" **A frozen whale is seen in the center of Void, standing out from the rest of the objects there. *According to Harvey Smith, the Outsider cannot change form and "appears almost as he did in life".Developer Commentary - Whales and the Outsider *Despite having never seen the Outsider himself, Sokolov manages to paint a highly accurate portrait of the Outsider. *The Outsider's interest in those bearing his Mark is heavily dependent on their level of chaos. Low chaos actions generally garner more amusement and fascination from him, while high chaos actions are typically met with uninspired synopses of given situations. *The Outsider has demonstrated the ability to stop time around him within a small radius. This is showcased in The Brigmore Witches DLC, when, upon entering the painting of the Void in the mission Delilah's Masterwork, Daud is greeted by the Outsider before his final battle with Delilah, and in the Dishonored 2 mission A Crack in the Slab, when he gives the Timepiece to the protagonist. *In his first appearance to Corvo, the Outsider claims that the Heart was molded by his hands. This is specious, however, as it is revealed by both the audiograph Piero's Speculation on the Spirit and Harvey SmithDeveloper Commentary - Piero and the Heart that it was in fact crafted by Piero, who the Outsider in a dream inspired to do so. *Though he is not omniscient, the Outsider receives "horrible glimpses of all time and space".Developer Commentary - The Outsider's vision Gallery triple outsider.png|Art from Dunwall City Trials. outsider face render.jpg|Outsider face render. Dishonored-The Outsider.png|The Outsider, in the Void. The Outsider, full body.png|A full body view of The Outsider. The Outsider, side view.png|The Outsider from the side. Outsider heart.png|The Outsider giving the Heart to Corvo. The Outsider, void swirl.png|The void effect surrounding the Outsider. outsider004.png|The Outsider at one of his shrines. outsiderr01.png|The Outsider at a different angle. outsider sewer.png|The Outsider in orange light. Outsiderdelilah.png|The Outsider in the Void with Daud. out01.png|The Outsider in The Brigmore Witches. Outsider, city trials.jpg|The Outsider in Dunwall City Trials. The Outsider, closeup.jpg|Close-up of the Outsider's face. The outsider.png|Close-up of the Outsider's eyes. Outsider's Eyes.png|Close-up of the Outsider's eyes in different light. Theoutsider.jpg|The Outsider from the Dishonored debut trailer. The Outsider (Tales of Dunwall).jpg|The Outsider, as he appears in the Tales of Dunwall trailer. The Outsider and the Circumscribed Void.png|Anton Sokolov's painting of the Outsider. Black Eyes.jpg|Delilah Copperspoon's painting of the Outsider. The Outsider Tarot artwork.png|Artwork from the Tarot Deck. Tarot Outsider.png|The Outsider's tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. Tarot4.jpg|The Outsider's tarot card in the Dishonored Game of the Year Edition Tarot Deck. Dis 2 Outsider Concept high res.jpg|A study of the Outsider for Dishonored 2. dishonored 2 the outsider.png|The Outsider in the E3 trailer for Dishonored 2. D2 gameplay trailer, Outsider.png|The Outsider in the Dishonored 2 gameplay trailer. The Outsider D2.jpg|The Outsider in the Dishonored 2 Corvo gameplay trailer. Cedric-peyravernay-dishonored2-outsider.jpg|Concept art for the Outsider in Dishonored 2. Dis 2 Promo Outsider 1.jpg Dis 2 Promo Outsider 2.jpg References de:Outsider es:El Forastero it:Esterno ru:Чужой pl:Odmieniec fr:L'Outsider zh:界外魔 Category:Supernatural Category:Lore Category:Spoilers Category:Male Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Dishonored Characters Category:The Knife of Dunwall Characters Category:The Brigmore Witches Characters Category:Dishonored 2 Characters